Sonic RP
This is the Sonic RP! Here you take the role of a fan-made Sonic charecter, and do whatever! Edit under these words to begin! Blast: this is strange, no one is here. Looks around* *Sees blast* hm? u look lost... *Blast: Mayuki! where are we? no one is here! Mayuki: what do i care? atleast were away from that annoying blue hedgehog... but i miss Shadow TT.TT Blast: so true, so true........ Mayuki: well anyways why did u follow me? this is my hide out... Blast: I didnt follow YOU! you foundme! i had no idea wher i was........ Mayuki: *smirks* orealy? r u sure? or were u just curious of where i was going? Blast: Ugh........ you really need to grow up. Flies away* Mayuki: HEY!! *shakes fist at him* I'm only 14!! Blast: Looks back* "I know!" Mayuki: *sticks toungey...last: Bab at him and walks away* i think HE needs to grow up!! Blast: @base. watching TV but there is nothing on because of apacolypse. "aww man!" gos to fight monster* "calls Mayuki* "cmon, im bored lets go beat someone up!" Mayuki: haha, no. theres nothing out here, this is where i have my peace, its like a zen garden... but there is a training place... if you can find it. my base is a labarynth andonly i can find everything.. *chaos controls to training place* Blast: I have training monster/dummies, or R U the dummy?*grin* Mayuki: you wish! *a bunch of swords and guns appear by my side* don't mess with the ulimited life form *grins evily* Blast: U sound like shadow.....U lik shadow....U hate sonic....U in love???? *laughs incontrolably* Mayuki: gosh ur slow... Amy, Sonic, Cream and everyone else know that i like Shadow. and yes I AM in love *looks at nails* Blast: *laughing calms down* oh, oh okay, but trust me Shadow would NEVER like U Mayuki: *throws knifes at him* HE COULD LIKE ME!! U NEVER KNOW!!! Blast: *catches* I do. *Goes 2 base* Mayuki: *stomps foot* *looks down and looks as if is about to cry* Blast: Baby. *Fights monster* hour later........ Im bored.....ugh. *walks to Mayukis* *knocks* Amy: *comes to door* *gives Blast a disgusted look* you know to girls "Love" is a pretty important topic. don't try to mess with it. *slams door* Blast: er um........at least i know amy is alive Shadow: *walks up to Blast* whats going on in there? Blast: Mayukis gone mad..........and amy is also mad at me....... Shadow: well... once one girl is mad at you every girl is mad at you... also.. she'll kill you if she sees you again. good luck Blast: Thanks captain obvious. *knocks again* MAYUKI!!!! SHADOW IS HERE! Mayuki: *opens door* *curses Blast in japanese* Blast: whoa! whoa! dudette, clam down. doesnt shadow make U happy? calm........ can i come in....? I ..........AMSORRY. There i said it. happy? dont make me say it again! Mayuki: *starts cursing him out in diffrent languages* *looks at Shadow* hi Shadow! *runs over to him* Blast: ugh, can i or not? Mayuki: *demonic voice* NO *turns head to Shadow* hii Shadow!! ^^ Shadow: uh, hey. cant we come in? Blast: geeze yeah! Mayuki:..... Shadow can.... But its up to me if Blast can Blast: aww cmon! ive eknown U since kindergarden. Or would U care for me to tell Shadow WHY you're mad at me? *grin* Mayuki: you tell him and i make sure thats the last breath you breathe!! Shadow: Tell me why she's mad at you Blast *evil smirk* Mayuki: NOOO!!!! Blast: well...once upon a --- Mayuki:* SMACK* *whispers* dooonn'ttt!! Blast: *Whispers back* whats in it for me? Mayuki: I'll let you win in every battle we have, plus you get first dibs to put Sonic in the hospital Blast: hmm....the battle part is no fun...... im fine with the sonic part.......not the first one. but the second one. and i need two so i need one more *grin* Shadow: whats going on? Mayuki: Oh, NOTHINGNNOTHING! Shadow: whatever *walks inside* Sonic: *randomly runs over* hey Mayu! hey Blast! whatcha up to? Blast: Ugh, you know i hate you. Sonic: and I love annoying people who hate me! Mayuki: GET LOST IN EGGMAN'S BASE Blast: we know Sonic: but my games are so straight forward, its REALLY hard to get lost! Shadow: *hears sonics voice* You are going down! i am the ultimate life-form! Mayuki: oh, yeah...